


Lover's kiss part 2

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflects on Louis how he feels after Lestat dies the first time with a better ending then the movie. Based of Lover's Kiss...I gave in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's kiss part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I use a qoute from the movie in this I absoultly love Lestat x Louis

As I watched the white sheet slip into the dark, murky water of the swaps of the Mississippi. I felt like I had to go after him he was mine and she took him from me that evil little brat Claudia. I stared as the white sheet wet from the smelly waters stuck to his face as it went under. I stared for what seemed forever I didn't want to go on living with out him. In the background I could hear Claudia calling too me. I stood from my kneeling position and stormed past her hissing as she tried to stop me causing her to whimper.

When we got back to the flat I went straight to Lestat's room. I stood in the door way staring at the black coffin that Lestat slept in every morning. It was a beautiful coffin made of cherry oak shalacked and painted black inside it was lined with soft, blue velvet. I wished I could throw open the lid and he would be there resting angelicly. Eminence heat rose in me as I choked back a sob. I hit my fist pounding it against the door frame.

"Damn it" I yelled angrily mad at myself for letting her do that to was near by not saying a word it was better that way. If she would have said anything I probably would have snapped at her and done something I regretted. I moved across the floor slowly, carefully I side stepped the creaking floor boards I had snuck into his room so often that I knew ever inch of the floor. I moved as if not to wake a man that was not there.

I pulled out a chair and sat next to the coffin idly running my hands up and down the smooth texture of the coffin. It felt so full of life as if he was giving it life. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. "Lestat...My beautiful angel" I whispered as I would do to sometimes wake him I could remember the smell that greeted me when the lid came open French vanilla so sweet, so mouth watering. He wore this when he wanted to go out or when him and I would go out to an Opera or a play.

I remembered Lestat would sit up emerging from his sleep. The huge grin on his face his teeth pearly white fangs glazed over from his saliva. How he would draw himself up from his coffin so gracefully, so angelic. I took the lid off being greeted by the warm, sweet smelling cologne once again. I covered my mouth as heat rose in me again and I choked back a sob my eyes burned as I finally let the tears run down my cheeks.

I ran my hands over the soft, tiny, velvet blue pillow.I could see the fading blue imprint where Lestat would lay lighter then the outer edges. Lestat would often have night terrors and would toss and turn in his sleep. On those many nights I would find myself coming to his side as he called out to me. So weak, so scared. I would hush him wiping his tears drawing him to my lap stroking his soft, beautiful golden hair.

That same heat rose in me again 'Why was it so painful to lose him?' I asked He was such a brat no remorse for life and did what he wanted he was stubborn. But Lestat grew on me wormed himself into my non beating heart. A cold chill ran down my spine as Claudia walked over touching my shoulder I shrugged her off coldly "I did it for us" she said softly voice cracking a bit.

"Us? Us? There is no us Claudia there is only a you with a sick fantasy that some how I would love you like more then a daughter!" I yelled causing her to step back I had never yelled at her before I had no reason to not till now.

Claudia hated him because of what he did turning her into one of the damned forever a child. She hated the fact that he had my heart and she did not that we did things couples or lovers would do. I heard a choked sob from her as she took off down the hall the patter of her slippers hitting the wood floor.

I went after her she was my child so Lestat said. As I approached her door she slammed it in my face. I sighed I felt all alone now and maybe that was my fault maybe I deserved it. "Claudia?" I asked softly "Go away I hate you!" she yelled "I hate you as much as I hated him!" That hit my like a blow to the face.

I stood giving up this would take time I understood that so I went back to Lestat's room and as I left I heard her mumbling about how I was a monster and tore at me knowing I lost two people I cared for in one day.

When I got back to the room I shut the door locking it, then shut the curtains I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. I looked down picking up a white ruffled blouse of Lestat's his room was a bit messy like always I picked up all the piles of clothing and put them in the large cherry oak wardrobe.

As I open the door Lestat's black walking stick with silver top fell out hitting my chest. I moved it and put the clothes away but then I grabbed the stick and stroked the top it was just a silver ball on the end of the shiny, black stick.

I sat back down on the chair hugging the walking stick as if it was Lestat. A memory flooded back as I hugged it "That was a grand opera don't you agree Louis" Lestat asked as we walked arm and arm down an ally. "Yes very" I replied with a smile he started singing a French song he then took my hands and we started to dance a fast paced dance he laughed wickedly smiling widely.

As the memory faded I hummed the song as I fell asleep and as I slept I had a dream about how I just stood there watching to shocked to move when Claudia killed Lestat I woke with a start as I watched the blood stream down his neck reaching out for me why didn't I move? I asked my self.

I looked down at the walking stick and picked it up from the floor placing it against the wardrobe. It was around the time I got up. I went to the door unlocking it and walked down the hall Claudia's door was opened but she was not there. "Claudia?" I asked as I walked to the parlor room. Claudia was in the over sized green chair reading. She didn't look at me I sat down on a chair and as i picked up a book the balcony doors swung open in the shadows at the piano Lestat sat skin browning and leathery.

He started to play I stood tears coming to my eyes Claudia stood now as he played Sanota in E flat Hob XVI 49 Adagio E Cantabile we stared un able to believe it. "listen Louis there's life in these old hands still" Lestat said "How can this be Louis?" Claudia asked frightened "Ask the alligator his blood helped then on the diet of the blood of snakes, and all the putrid life of the mississippi slowly Lestat became something like himself again" Lestat said slowly he looked up directly at Claudia glaring "Claudia you have been a very very naughty little girl Louis move" he said as he stood now in front of Claudia hand around her neck and I did move.

"Lestat stop this doesn't solve anything" I said I didn't want anyone dying again. I went to stop him but he pushed my out of the way I watched as Lestat's metal thumb piece dug into her neck then his other nails followed he bit into her neck drinking his skin slowly plumping out becoming beautiful and smooth again he then ripped her head off the little blood that was left splattered all over his face. Her body went limp and turned to ash as did the head in Lestat's grasp that turned to tiny partials.

I was on my knees now hands to my face "L L Lestat" I could only studder"I'll get that swept up" he muttered and as he did that I felt like I was in a dream again I was thrilled to have Lestat back but losing Claudia was hard also even if I hated her for killing Lestat before she was still my daughter but in time the pain would dull but it was always still pain me.

I stared at Lestat's shoes they were caked with mud he had his hand out for me to grab and I took it slowly standing. He held me close as I shook crying softly into his chest. After I calmed down I looked at his face "I can't believe this is happening it feels so surreal" I whispered. He pressed his lips to mine as I spoke and then he pulled away he went to his room looking around I followed after him.

"I need a bath" he said undressing "Burn those" he said after drawing a warm bath he got in moaning softly as his skin touch the water I stood there watching as he cleaned the mud out of his hair and off his skin. "Grab me my white ruffle shirt, blue velvet blazer, gold vest and black pants please" he said as he rinsed his body. I moved slowly still in a bit of a daze but I got what he asked for. Lestat dried off and got dressed he grabbed a black ribbon and tied it in a bow around his neck. "Let's go see McBeth" Lestat said smiling he certainly was fine about what just happened it didn't even faze him. "For the umpteenth time?" asked smiling softly. I looked down at my outfit it was suitable for a play Lestat's favorite play.

As we walked outside to into the crisp air of New Orleans Lestat walked next to me holding my hand he kissed my cheek as he started to sing that french tune again.

1984

some centuries had passed since that day the world had grown there were colored TV's and phone's not to mention all kinds of music. Lestat and I live in a small but comfortable one bedroom apartment near Lafayette cemetary. I sat on the white couch my feet up on the glass coffee table Lestat would surly scold me for it when he came back from hunting. The tv in front of the coffee table played a show called Saturday night live I found this show quite enjoyable.

The front door opened and I looked up as Lestat walked in and walked passed me as he did he tapped my feet and I put him down. "You know I hate it when you do that" Lestat said as he put on a record that read Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps) the song Ashes to Ashes played "I like this fellow he's quite strange and interesting" Lestat said as he tapped his foot to the beat. Lestat loved his music like I loved my books.

Ashes to Ashes funk to funky we all know Major Tom's a junky. The song played this line as Lestat went into the bathroom that connected to the livingroom 'Who was Major Tom?' I wondered as Lestat ran the tub water indoor plumbing was the best invention ever it was so much cleaner and easier to heat the water.

Lestat came out 30 minutes later in a blue robe my feet back on the glass table it was a habit "Feet!" he yelled as he walked into the kitchen to get to the bedroom door he came back out in silk blue pajamas. Lestat took the record off the player and put it on the shelves with the other records.

Lestat sat in my lap as he asked "Did you eat tonite I did" he said I nodded and put my book down as he cuddled his head into my chest I chuckled. People were so stupid now a days it was easy to feed they never expected it and if they noticed your fangs they didn't glance a second time because of how many vampire shows, movies and books there were people dressed up and pretended to be vampires I personally have never seen another vampire in New Orleans but Lestat.

I had pondered what I was going to ask him for awhile now and today he was in a good mood."Who made you Lestat?" I asked softly being careful not to trigger any rage.

Lestat took a deep breath and told me how he went to school for quite sometime but never fully learned to read and write. He said how his three brothers beat him thought he was a burden and called him crazy. He then told me of how he ran away with a troupe of actors only to be dragged back home. Then he told me of Nicolas De Lenfent how he was his first lover and how Niki as Lestat called him killed himself after becoming deeply depressed.

This hurt me to hear him talk about Niki. But he told me how I was the best immortal to have ever walked the earth even better then Niki and he told me how he never knew his creator and that all he knew was his name was Magnus and that he had left just as quickly as he came and finally he told me that Marius an elder vampire looked after him.

All this swirled around my head I now understood why he acted the way he did and why he was so mad at the world. I kissed him and told him how much I loved him because this was all I knew how to do no word could describe how badly I felt for Lestat. "I will never leave you Lestat never I'll be with you for eternity" I whispered. Lestat's blue eyes lit up and he smiled I kissed him gently as his eyes slowly closed.

"I love you so much" I whispered "I love you to Louis" he said as Lestat laid his head on my lap stretching out on the other side of the couch adjusting himself as my feet went back to resting on the glass coffee table as I turned the TV down "Feet" he muttered I chuckled and put my feet down. This is how it should be. Perfect love two souls together bound in love.


End file.
